


Часы отложенной смерти

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Дворец Мозенрата встретил гостей мёртвой тишиной. Ещё более мёртвой, чем обычно: не гремели мечами и не мычали обходящие город патрулем мамлюки, даже ветер, несущий чёрные песчинки — и тот стих, затаился где-то между домов.





	Часы отложенной смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сознательно игнорирует события пятой серии третьего сезона «Двое в путанице» (Two to Tangle), отчасти игнорирует СПОЙЛЕР! (события полнометражки «Аладдин и король разбойников», в частности, Яго остается в Аграбе), а также кивает на теорию, что СПОЙЛЕР! (Мозенрат — брат Аладдина по отцу).

— Монстр! На базаре монстр!  
С этим криком Яго комком перьев рухнул на руки сидевшей у фонтана Жасмин, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Что за монстр, Яго? — нахмурился сидевший подле принцессы Аладдин.  
— Страшный! Вот такой! — растопырил крылья Яго. — Сам слышал.  
На это скептически хмыкнул даже дремавший на солнце Абу. Один лишь Джинни воспринял все серьёзно.  
— Ничего не бойтесь! С вами самый лучший охотник на монстров во всей Аграбе! — сообщил он, с хлопком появляясь рядом, увешанный сачками, ловушками и рыболовными удочками.  
— Думаю, нам все же стоит взглянуть, — покачала головой Жасмин.  
Никто не стал спорить: у фонтана было скучно, и даже если Яго все придумал, и «монстр» — всего лишь верблюд в дурном настроении, проверить стоило. Вдруг на Аграбу в самом деле напали и нужно всех спасать? Или вдруг «монстр» вовсе не монстр, и спасать нужно уже его?  
Коврик охотно лег под ноги, джинн взмыл следом, тут же достал огромный бинокль и принялся комментировать увиденное, едва они набрали высоту:  
— Вижу улицы. Базар, разгромленные прилавки, стражу... монстра! Ал, я вижу монстра!  
— Коврик, туда, скорее!  
Монстр действительно бесновался в узком тупичке переулка, куда его мечами загнала стража, и ревел, широко распахивая зубчатую пасть.  
— Аладдин, это же... — охнула Жасмин.  
— Коврик, ближе!  
Коврик послушно рванул к земле, буквально стряхивая Аладдина. Тот ловко перекатился, подхватывая выроненный кем-то из стражников меч, и едва успел подставить его под удар. Лезвия со звоном столкнулись, за спиной Аладдина снова закричал зверь, чуть не познакомившийся с остро заточенной сталью.  
— Ах ты!..  
— Прекратить! Приказ принцессы!  
Стражники нехотя отступили, повинуясь окрику Жасмин, и Алладин смог опустить меч и подойти к злобно шипящему зверю.  
— Завр? Помнишь меня?  
Жёлтые глаза ездового ящера сузились, он клекотнул, опуская голову ниже.  
— Где твой хозяин? — продолжал спрашивать Алладин, потихоньку тянясь к поводьям. И вздрогнул, обнаружив ответ на свой вопрос: в упряжи запуталась оторванная рука. Вяло шевелящаяся рука мертвеца.  
— Мозенрат!  
— Что этому магу понадобилось от охотника на джиннов? — недоверчиво спросил Яго с плеча Жасмин. — Опять нашего украсть хочет? Это наверняка ловушка!  
— Не знаю, Яго, но нужно проверить.  
— Эй? Ты что, серьёзно? Мы потащимся в Чёрные пески из-за какой-то злобной ящерицы?  
— Махтар мой друг! — возмутился Джинни. — А друзей не бросают в беде.  
— Он прав, Яго. Завр? Ты отведешь нас к своему хозяину?  
Едва услышав это, Заур заклекотал и сорвался с места, чуть не сбив с ног успевшего отскочить Аладдина и расшвыряв толпившихся в начале переулка стражников.  
— Коврик, за ним! — крикнул Аладдин, на ходу запрыгивая на ковёр. — И спасибо за меч!  
Оружие полетели к ногам стражников, коврик набрал высоту и помчался к воротам Аграбы следом за Завром. Всё набирая скорость, ездовой ящер бежал прочь, к стране Чёрных песков.

Дворец Мозенрата встретил гостей мёртвой тишиной. Ещё более мёртвой, чем обычно: не гремели мечами и не мычали обходящие город патрулем мамлюки, даже ветер, несущий чёрные песчинки — и тот стих, затаился где-то между домов. Только когти Завра с жутким скрежетом проехались по створке ворот.  
— Хороший Завр, — спрыгнув на землю, Жасмин погладила его по шее, успокаивая. — Не волнуйся, мы найдём твоего хозяина.  
— А ну-ка, все вместе! — Джинни уперся плечом в ворота — и кубарем покатился вперед, когда створка неожиданно легко распахнулась. Все невольно поежились, даже Коврик: из открывшегося проёма пахнуло запустением. Логово Мозенрата выглядело особенно тёмным и угрожающим. Не горели факелы на стенах, некоторые коридоры начал заносить песок. Ни мамлюков, никого, пусто и тихо. Шаги особенно гулко отдавались в этой странной тишине.  
Первым шёл Аладдин, неся выданный джином фонарь, Джинни на цыпочках крался следом, Жасмин замыкала процессию, буквально вися на поводьях рвущегося вперёд Завра. Притихшие Абу с Яго сидели у неё на плечах.  
— Добром это не кончится, — негромко буркнул Яго, нахохлился и затих.  
Но все предосторожности оказались пустыми. Никем не потревоженные, они дошли до залы, в дальнем углу которой стояла клетка. В ней сидел Махтар. Заслышав шаги, он поднял голову.  
— Дружище! — громким шепотом обрадовался ему Джинни. — Мы пришли освободить тебя!  
Аладдин осторожно подошёл к клетке, но ничего не случилось. Не сработали никакие ловушки, не упала решетка, даже мамлюки из-под потолка не посыпались. Тогда, поставив фонарь на пол, он принялся осматривать замок, поинтересовавшись между делом:  
— Что требовал Мозенрат?  
— Ничего, — медленно покачал головой Махтар.  
— Я же говорил, это ловушка! Он здесь, чтобы заманить сюда нашего джина! — встрепенулся Яго.  
— Можно сказать и так, — раздался голос от дверей.  
— Мозенрат! — Аладдин резко развернулся к нему.  
— Я тоже рад видеть тебя, крысеныш, — маг оперся плечом о дверной косяк и усмехнулся. — Очень рад.  
Аладдин напрягся. Что-то было не так. Мозенрат выглядел слишком спокойным и расслабленным, слишком безразлично смотрел, как открывается замок и Махтар быстрым змеиным движением выбирается из клетки, тут же выхватывая из прикрепленных у седла Завра ножен меч. Он был готов сражаться — они все были готовы. Но Мозенрат медлил, глядя на них и поглаживая обвивавшего его руки Ксеркеса.  
— Мозенрат? Объяснись! — не выдержав, чуть повысил голос Аладдин.  
— Просто хотел взглянуть, как ты примчишься на помощь другу. И не прогадал — как всегда, — самодовольно усмехнулся Мозенрат.  
Но что-то было в этой усталой, кривой усмешке, в тенях, залегших под темными глазами...  
— Что с тобой? — тихо спросила Жасмин.  
— Я умираю, принцесса, — ответил, чуть поклонившись ей, Мозенрат.  
— Да что вы его слушаете, врёт он все! Этот и умирает? Ха!  
— Хос-сяин говорит правду, — Ксеркес потерся мордой о ласкавшие его пальцы — и, вот удивительно, Мозенрат не ударил и не сжал его, лишь усмехнулся, опять этой усталой улыбкой.  
— Мне осталось недолго. Может быть, несколько дней... Время моей жизни на исходе, часы вот-вот уронят последние песчинки. Считай, я позвал тебя попрощаться, крысеныш. Ты неплохо развлекал меня раньше, не подвел и сейчас. Так дорожишь друзьями...  
Аладдин молчал, не зная, что сказать. Да, Мозенрат не раз и не два нападал на Аграбу, но... Не было в нем того, что бы сделало их непримиримыми врагами. И сейчас ему было почти жаль мага.  
— Ты никогда не умел говорить красиво, крысеныш, — качнул головой Мозенрат. — Не силься. Не думал, что когда-нибудь произнесу это... Но удачи тебе и твоим друзьям. Жасмин...  
Мозенрат поклонился принцессе, уже нормально — и чуть не упал. Его повело, лишь в последний момент он сумел ухватиться за край дверного проёма и кое-как выпрямился, тяжело дыша. Из-под чалмы по лбу скатилась капля пота.  
— Уходите. Когда я умру, это место поглотят Чёрные пески, — хрипло выдохнул он и развернулся, по стенке двинувшись прочь.  
— Мозенрат!..  
— Я повторю: удачи тебе, принцесса, — донеслось из коридора, и все стихло.  
Когда они выбежали в коридор, там было пусто. Может Мозенрат и еле шёл, но это был его замок, и кому как не хозяину знать короткие пути — особенно если он хочет уйти побыстрее.  
— Он ведь не врал, Аладдин...  
— Туда ему и дорога! — гаркнул Яго. — Пусть помирает, одной заботой меньше! А мы летом домой, и...  
— Нет, Яго, — Аладдин стоял, глядя в пустоту коридора. — Нельзя... нельзя так, — беспомощно закончил он.  
Жасмин осторожно взяла его за руку. Она понимала, и даже Джинни молчал, видя, что не время для шуток.  
— Часы Отложенной с-смерти, — неожиданно задумчиво произнёс Махтар, тоже смотревший вслед Мозенрату. Когда к нему повернулись, он нехотя пояснил:  
— Мозенра-ат говорил о них своему слуге.  
— Джинни, что такое эти Часы?  
— Ну, я не уверен, Ал, но... это чёрная магия, — джинн закутался в чёрный плащ и протянул к Аладдину костлявую руку. — Совсем черная-черная магия... Я с таким дел не имею! — он стал собой и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Аладдин, ты думаешь, именно эти Часы убивают его?  
— Не знаю, Жасмин, но если Мозенрат упоминал их... Он ничего не делает просто так, — Аладдин сжал кулаки, решительно вскинув голову. — Мы должны разобраться с этим!  
— Вы пойде-ете спа-асать Мозенра-ата? — искренне изумился Махтар.  
— Я ему не верю. А чёрная магия может повредить Аграбе. Мы должны в этом разобраться!  
Вот только никто Аладдину не поверил, но и никто не остался в стороне. Даже Махтар, подумав, согласился идти с ними, заявив про долг чести.  
— А-а, какие долги между друзьями, дружище! — хлопнул его по плечу Джинни, устраиваясь на Коврике.  
И никто не заметил Ксеркеса, следившего за ними из окна замка.

Когда Коврик скрылся из виду, Ксеркес с коротким смешком поспешил к хозяину. Происходящее нервировало и его, летающий угорь старался побыстрее миновать пустые коридоры и нырнуть в освещенные жаровнями покои.  
— Хос-сяин, они улетели. Как вы и планировали — не к Аграбе!  
— Прекрасно, — откликнулся сидящий за столом Мозенрат и покачал головой. — Подумать только... Моя жизнь зависит от усердия крысеныша и его дружков...  
— Хос-сяин умный, хос-сяин вс-се хорош-шо придумал...  
Вздохнув, Мозенрат позволил подлетевшему Ксеркесу обвиться вокруг плеч и подпер подбородок рукой, глядя на колбу песочных Часов. Тех самых, Отложенной смерти. В верхней части оставалось совсем мало песка, и он все сыпался и сыпался вниз тонкой непрерывной струйкой, отсчитывая последние часы жизни того, кто был связан с Часами кровью.  
Несмотря на всю жажду силы, Мозенрат никогда не был идиотом. Связываться с подобным артефактом... Безумие, позволительное лишь обреченным. Да и зачем бы? Часы не приумножали умения и знания владельца, нет. Они делали одно: откладывали смерть ровно на десять лет. Песок начинал своё движение вниз — и даже смертельно раненый получал эти года, в течение которых его не могло убить ничто. Смерть послушно отступала, скалясь сквозь тонкое стекло. Она знала: прятаться бесконечно нельзя. Какие-то десять лет — и ей достанется причитающееся.  
Вот только Мозенрат никогда не был ранен. И двенадцатилетнему мальчишке подобная вещь тем более была ни к чему — у него вся жизнь впереди, зачем брать столь страшный заем? Вот только учитель этого мальчишки был другого мнения.  
Дастан...  
Мамлюки, обычно наводнявшие дворец и город, сейчас были согнаны в подвал и заперты там. Магия слабела вместе с Мозенратом, и он предпочел обезопасить себя, не зная, что может случиться. Если все закончится хорошо, то мамлюки вернутся нести свою службу. Если же нет... Возможно, они рассыплются прахом, возможно, вырвутся на свободу и разбредутся, став умертвиями Черных песков. Мозенрату уже будет без разницы. Но пока мамлюки томились в подвале, и где-то там же находился Дастан, столь же мёртвый, как и остальные.  
Мёртвый и не способный увидеть и осознать миг своей победы, отложенной на целых десять лет. Не способный увидеть, как все чаще терзают ученика приступы слабости, заставляя сжимать зубы, чтобы не закричать от обжигающе ледяного прикосновения близящейся смерти, куда более холодного, чем самая суровая ночь пустыни.  
Уронив голову на руки, Мозенрат пытался отдышаться, с ненавистью глядя на Часы. Уже совсем скоро... А ведь он думал тогда, что обыграл Дастана. Отомстил сполна за все — и мучения, и возвышения.  
Когда-то край Чёрных песков не был безжизненным. Когда-то город населяли люди, обычные люди, в том числе — мать с маленьким сыном. Мозенрат так и не выяснил, почему они жили одни и куда делся отец, но помнил, что соседи не задавали никаких вопросов. Помнил и отца, его улыбку и жесткие чёрные волосы, за которые цеплялся, оказываясь на руках. И мозолистую — теперь он понимал, эти мозоли были от рукояти меча — руку, в которую утыкался лицом и засыпал так, под негромкую песню матери.  
Этот мир рухнул в одночасье, когда за ним пришли солдаты Дастана. Что старый маг разглядел в мальчишке? Какие тайны скрывала его мать? Спросить больше было не у кого, матери Мозенрат не видел с того самого дня и справедливо подозревал, что её просто убили. А его отволокли Дастану, который принялся растить себе ученика, не особо задумываясь о методах воспитания.  
Побои и холодные камни дворцовых подземелий, голод и жажда — и невероятное желание знать, знать все, чтобы обрести такую же силу и власть. Такую же и бо́льшую. Мозенрат не грезил о мести. Он просто хотел жить, потому что с каждым проведенным подле Дастана годом все яснее осознавал: тому нужен не ученик, а что-то ещё. Что-то, что может кончиться для ученика самым печальным образом. И Мозенрат выяснил, что. И даже сумел сделать вид, будто не знает о растянутой на десять лет агонии, которая была ему уготована.  
Десять лет умирать, не умирая. Десять лет отдавать свою силу и свою магию на нужды безумного старика. Надо ли говорить, что Мозенрат отчаянно искал пути спасения и нашёл, пусть даже и перед самым концом? Уже лёжа на алтаре, уже видя лезвие занесённого над ним кинжала, он усмехнулся и просто выбросил руку вперёд, хватая Дастана за шею. Ах, учитель-учитель... Лень и самомнение сгубили его. Самомнение, не позволившее усомниться, что ученик ничего не понимает в приготовлениях, лень, заставившая не самому нарисовать нужные знаки. И магия хлынула из разорванного круга, приняв другую, пусть и не столь интересную жертву. Мозенрат остался жив. А обглоданная магией до кости рука — какая мелочь...  
Вот только песок в Часах тек по-прежнему. И, захватывая власть в краю Чёрных песков, Мозенрат искал решение. Искал и после, раз за разом, порой отвлекаясь и бросаясь в бездну других, самых безумных дел. Но проклятые Часы не давали о себе забыть. И вот время кончилось. У него больше нет сил искать спасения самому. Да что там, у него даже нет сил перебраться на кушетку! Ноги подогнулись на половине пути.  
Холодный мраморный пол был все равно теплее терзавших тело когтей смерти. И оставалось только усмехаться, пытаясь понять: все ли учтено? Достаточно ли изучен крысеныш, хватит ли его удачи там, где Мозенрат потерпел поражение? Должно хватить, ведь получалось же у него все до этого... Мозенрат не мог ошибаться...  
Ксеркес осторожно подлетел ближе, свернулся клубком на груди.  
— Уйди. Ты тяжёлый.  
— Да, хос-сяин... — прошелестел тот и послушно перебрался ниже.  
Мозенрат лежал и смотрел, как медленно падают песчинки, уже не осознавая, сколько прошло времени. Слабость теперь не уходила, и в конце концов он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в зыбкое подобие сна. Которое через маленькую вечность разорвали голоса:  
— Мозенрат!  
— Аладдин, он...  
Шеи коснулись пальцы, но сил открыть глаза у Мозенрата не было. Только тихо зашипел Ксеркес.  
— Он живой, Жасмин.  
— Так давайте быстрее закончим с этим, пока он действительно тут не помер! — недовольно заорал Яго.  
Зашелестела бумага, что-то бормотал джинн, кто-то ходил рядом, и Мозенрат никак не мог узнать шаги. Не лёгкие туфельки принцессы, не босые ноги крысеныша и даже не едва слышный шелест шагов охотника на джиннов. Кто-то ещё был в комнате, кто-то незнакомый.  
— Осторожно, Ал!  
— Все в порядке, Джинни, сейчас я их переверну, и...  
Звякнуло, но шелест песка не стал громче.  
— Почему ничего не получилось?!  
— Не знаю, Ал! Тут написано...  
Вот и все. Мозенрат даже почти не расстроился. Ну не могло же крысенышу везти бесконечно? Всему есть свой предел и, похоже, предел его удачи наступил сейчас. Обидно, но этот вариант тоже рассматривался...  
— А, да что вы возитесь! Все эти старые пергаменты — чушь, смотрите сюда!  
— Яго, нет!  
— Стой!  
Звон разбитого стёкла был оглушителен. И одновременно — упоителен до боли. Мозенрат глубоко вдохнул, понимая, что слабость переходит в сонливость. Часов больше нет, а заклятье... Интересно, что с заклятьем.  
— Яго, что же ты наделал! Он... жив?  
— Пока да.  
Чьи-то руки подняли. Обычные мозолистые людские руки. Жесткость пола сменилась мягкостью кушетки, и Мозенрат завозился, переворачиваясь на бок и прижимая эту ладонь к щеке, как когда-то в детстве. И подступающий сон уже не пугал. Разве может что-то пугать, когда все хорошо, ты дома и семья рядом.  
— Отец...  
Ладонь дрогнула.  
— Отец?! — в голосе крысеныша было столько изумления, что Мозенрат не выдержал и усмехнулся. А потом просто улыбнулся, когда вторая рука стянула с его головы чалму и взъерошила волосы таким знакомым и давно забытым жестом.  
А потом отец запел песню, которую всегда пела мать, и Мозенрат уснул. Впервые за десять лет — абсолютно спокойным сном.


End file.
